Aches of Love
by rayray7.rl
Summary: He knew that he loved him and he wanted to be with him, but if he got to take care of the people he loved and kick Naraku in the face then life was worth it.Mentions of M-Preg, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome raced into the small hut; a look of panic and worry on her face. Inuyasha stood looking over the young priestess.

"Whats the matter Kagome?" The hanyou asked. Kagome caught her breath before she pointed outside the hut.

"It's-It's a demon!" She whispered. Miroku and Sango stood; the monk wielding his staff with Sango gripping her Hirakotsu. Inuyasha smirked, gripping the hilt of Tetsugaia.

"Good. With all of this tense atmosphere I need some good ass to kick." With that said he ran out if the hut with his sword drawn. Kagome hollered after him but he ignored her, racing in search of the demon. Sango chased after him with her weapon drawn, Miroku was ready to follow but Kagome held the monk back. Turning blue eyes on her, he gazed at her in question.

"What is it Kagome?" Brown eyes scanned Miroku's blue. Kagome released his arm, picking up her bow and arrows she gave him a serious expression. The monk's eyes followed her small frame when he saw her pick up the first aid kit. She smiled at him before running out of the hut.

…..

"It's a demon!"

"Call Lady Kaede!"

"Please someone help!"

Inuyasha let out a laugh as he saw the village people crowded together. Bursting through the throng of people, ignoring the two men he threw to the ground, he took a battle stance only to be shocked by the scene in front of him. His brother, Sesshomaru, was laying belly down hissing and growling at the villagers. The angry men shouted and spat at him, moving forward with weapons getting ready to attack the powerful Lord.

The silver haired youkai rolled over his breath hitching as he clawed at his neck. Miroku ushered the crowd back, Sango yelling at them telling them not to harm the demon.

Sesshomaru gripped at his neck before he turned red eyes on Inuyasha. Said hanyou tensed at his brother's face; the usually beautiful pale face was twisted in anger and pain. The claw marks on his cheeks were now jagged and his eyes were blood red. Inuyasha gasped when he saw the crystal tears shine in those now turquoise irises.

Sesshomaru crawled to a still Inuyasha. Those tear filled demonic eyes pleaded to him.

"I-Inuyasha...help me." He whispered then fell unconscious. Inuyasha stared down at his brother.

_ "Help him?"_ The hanyou thought. Kagome made her way through the villagers, stopping beside Inuyasha her brown eyes focused on Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha...you have to help him." She whispered. Inuyasha grunted. Kagome's brown eyes turned into an angry glare.

"He's your brother." She tried again but Inuyasha still failed to help the youkai. Kagome took her hand and pushing the hanyou she made him pick up his unconscious brother.

"What the hell? Kagome!?" The young priestess shook her head before she pointed to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled before he bent down, taking his hands he hooked them under Sesshomaru's legs and his back and lifted him into his arms.

Grumbling the entire way back to Kaede's; Inuyasha wondered why the proud demon would come to him for help, out of all people him.

Kaede readied herself when she heard someone enter her hut but what she was not prepared for Inuyasha carrying his older brother in his arms. Laying the demon down on the mat he snorted before sitting in his usual corner. Sango walked in a few minutes later with Miroku and Kagome behind her. Shippo jumped up, smiling at the three teens as they took their seats around the demon lord. Kirara mewed as she found Sango's lap. The old priestess gazed down at the silver haired youkai.

"What has happened?" Kaede questioned. Kagome took it upon herself to try and explain.

"He was in the village square; we don't know whats wrong with him or why he came here." Kaede nodded checking over the unconscious demon. She noted the blood on his clothing followed by his missing armor, obi, and boa; from what she was told he always carried such things with him. His neck was bruised and purple with two small puncture wounds that oozed.

'_An insect bite'_ she thought to herself. Inuyasha watched as the old woman looked over his estrange sibling.

Sesshomaru's two swords were missing and his scent was strange. Kaede hummed to herself as she opened Sesshomaru's robes revealing a frail and weak looking body. His chest was covered in bruises along with a long gash starting from his jugular down to across his stomach. Removing his clothing she noted many more bruises along his pale body; she frowned when she saw the familiar scar run horizontally across his belly that was slightly swollen.

''This demon has been abused." Kaede told the small group around her. They all gasped at thinking the all mighty Sesshomaru of being abused, he may be the abuser but never the abused. Kaede ran two fingers over his abdomen.

"He was with child also but the baby was taken from him." Inuyasha stood at this. Looming over Kaede he gave her a deep frown.

"Stop fooling around Kaede." He snarled. The old priestess just ignored him and continued with her examination.

"W-Wait he was pregnant? But he's a guy!" Kagome said earning a very annoyed glared from Inuyasha. He forgot that in her time stuff like this never happened. Miroku and Sango on the other hand were calm. Sango being a demon slayer possibly has seen this before and Miroku could have possibly impregnated a demon once in his young life.

Inuyasha scoffed, he wouldn't put it past the perverted priest. Kagome continued to try and get understanding about how could a male become pregnant but everyone just ignored her.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is a powerful demon. He can choose to be either an alpha or a beta. So if he chooses to be an alpha he can impregnate someone or a lesser demon and if he chooses to be a beta he would be the one to bear the children if he was mated."

Sango explained trying to make the younger girl understand. Kagome nodded her head, still fighting the urge to ask more questions. She decided to just accept it and honestly, she has seen weirder things in the feudal era so a pregnant male should not shock her too much.

Kaede gave a gentle chuckle at her young disciple before she turned to give Inuyasha a very serious stare.

"He has been beaten, had his child taken from him prematurely and he has been bitten by some sort of insect. Kagome go get some medicine from your time please." The young priestess nodded. Slinging the yellow back pack on her shoulder she hurried out of the door. Inuyasha continued to scowl; Kaede covered Sesshomaru up with one of her kimonos before she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...it seems you know something, care to inform us?" The hanyou gazed at her, his eyes dark. Miroku watched as Sesshomaru gasped in his sleep, his forehead becoming covered in sweat. Sango noticed and stood to go receive freshwater taking Shippo and Kirara with her. Inuyasha watched her leave before his gaze focused back on Miroku and Kaede.

"H-He…yeah Sesshomaru was pregnant but he...he went away in seclusion untill he gave birth. That's all I know." The hanyou whispered. Kaede nodded. Sesshomaru must have been caught and couldn't defend himself being in his weakened state because of his pregnancy rendered him useless in fighting.

Sesshomaru gasped again in his sleep.

_ ''Two beings laughed as they rolled around on the forest floor. Black hair mixed with silver as tan hands gripped a pale colored back; those hands soon slide down to rub silky white thighs as the demon arched his back in passion. _

_ Fangs glistened as they appeared with a smile. Sesshomaru gasped as he gazed down into his lover's eyes lovingly as they made love. Those same tan hands ran through silver hair as he allowed the golden eyed youkai to impale himself upon his member. Sesshomaru moaned as he began to move back and forth. His face blushed scarlet as he let out a loud moan._

_ Blue eyes hazed in lust and heat as he watched his beautiful lover ride him in passion._

_ "Sesshomaru...become my mate."_

Sesshomaru lurched forward in shock catching Miroku and Inuyasha off guard. The taiyoukai gazed around his surroundings wildly, his hands instantly came to his stomach and he hissed. His eyes began to tint red as his neck pulsed and oozed again.

"Where is my child!?" He snarled. Inuyasha stared at him calmly.

"The kid was gone when we found you. Apparently who ever had you whipped, took it when you were unconscious." Miroku stared in shock along with Inuyasha as they watched tears form in the taiyoukai's eyes; Sesshomaru covered his face as silver tears dripped from in between his fingers. His child was gone; his baby had been taken from him. His shoulders started to shake as he silently sobbed.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and motioned him to go to Sesshomaru. The hanyou blanched at the thought but did so anyway. Easing over to the taiyoukai he gently but carefully placed his hand on his brother's arm. Inuyasha yelped when the silver haired beauty threw himself forward on Inuyasha's chest, tears still pouring from his face.

"It's…ah…ok Sesshomaru. We will find the bastard that did this to you." Inuyasha patted his back his eyes wide with shock as they focused on Miroku. The monk nodded, he got up and left the small room leaving the two Inu youkai's alone to speak. Inuyasha let out a sigh as he gripped Sesshomaru's wrists, pulling his brother back he stared at his face.

This was so out of character for the usually stoic and cold hearted demon. He has never in all his years of living have ever known the demon to cry much less care for another being other than Rin. Sesshomaru's hair was wild and matted with blood, his nose, ears and eyes were red from crying, his face was pale and sickly looking and he had become small. Inuyasha wondered was it Naraku that had taken his brother hostage…he wouldn't put it past the spider demon.

His eyes traveled over Sesshomaru's body; the bite on his neck was large and ugly looking.

Sesshomaru sniffed as he stared up at Inuyasha.

"You must find me repulsive beyond comparison to yourself. The great Sesshomaru bawling like a small child."

Inuyasha gave him a look, "No actually I'm surprised you came all the way here."

"I panicked after I realized my freedom and when I got your scent I followed it out of instinct."

"Who did this to you?"

Sesshomaru gave a wicked smile," Naraku's bastard child. He took me from my home and held me captive for this entire season." Inuyasha frowned; so Naraku was behind this. He growled catching a cold look from his elder brother.

Sesshomaru turned his head, his hair falling into his face. That's when Inuyasha noticed that the demon's bangs have grown much longer than before probably from his lack of grooming.

"What about the bite on your neck?"

"It was originally a bite from my mate but the woman, Kagura, infected it with some type of poison."

"A mate? When did you-?"

"Inuyasha! Oh Sesshomaru, you're awake!" Both silver haired demons looked up to see a very worried Kagome running forward. In her hand was her yellow backpack; Sesshomaru wondered how such a small girl carried something so large. Kagome dropped to her knees, going into her bag she brought out a small vile that had a jewel shard in it along with light pink liquid. Opening the vile, both dog demons swooned at the sweet scent.

Kagome took the liquid and dropped it on the poison bite. Sesshomaru hissed, he pulled his arm back but before he could strike Kagome, Inuyasha caught it and held him down as the purified substance began to take effect on the ugly wound. Kagome frowned slightly.

''Sesshomaru you will have to rest. Inuyasha lay him down please." The hanyou nodded and forced Sesshomaru to lie down on the small mat. Out of her back pack, Kagome brought out a syringe. Without warning she poked it into Sesshomaru's arm ignoring the snarl he let out.

"Kagome what the hell is that?!" Inuyasha hollered. Sesshomaru's vision went hazy and he saw nothing but blurred red as he felt Inuyasha loom over him to holler at the priestess.

"I had to knock him out so Kaede could look at his wounds. It's enough to knock out a full grown horse."

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"My mom. She's a volunteer nurse sometimes at the hospital so when I told her she got me one."

"You people are crazy!"

"Oh Inuyasha! It's working."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru, can you hear me?"

"Sesshomaru!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru had been injured because he had been left alone. The silver haired demon frowned as he remembered the way that Hakudoshi had taunted him. He knew that his mate was not as strong as himself but he had proved himself enough when it came to their love.

The love that they had anyway. The demon let out a barely audible sigh as he thought back to the days when he first realized that he had conceived. He was ecstatic to be pregnant but that moment was soon gone when he had the rumors floating about. The rumors about his love being with someone else and trying impregnate another female.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will rub this over ye belly to heal thy wound."

Kaede rubbed some ointment over Sesshomaru's wounded belly as the Tai youkai glared at her old wrinkle hands. It felt strange to him to have someone other than himself or Rin touching his overly tender belly. Sango rung out a wash cloth, handing it to Kaede; the old woman thanked her before she placed the rag over Sesshomaru's forehead which was resting against Miroku's chest much against the demon's protest and the monk's caution.

Miroku couldn't help but notice how the demon would easily doze against him and gently grip onto the sleeves of his kimono when he thought he wouldn't notice. Kagome and Inuyasha had returned to the present to get more medical supplies for the Tai youkai. Sango looked at Miroku and smiled gently.

The monk smiled back, admiring her lovely face from afar. Kaede turned to the demon slayer, motioning for her to follow out of the hut. Miroku guessed for more herbs; Shippo and Kirara were asleep against his thigh. Miroku sighed as he watched Sango's shapely body leave the hut; he has craved the young woman for so long and yet all she does is tease him.

"Calm yourself, Monk. I can smell your arousal." Sesshomaru said bluntly making the younger man blush. Miroku cleared his throat and shifted his position. Sesshomaru hissed as he sat up from his lying position and he turned his golden eyes on Miroku making the monk gulp. Sesshomaru's eyes were like he was boring into your soul; they were so scrutinizing and judging.

Sesshomaru turned his head away from the monk's face and stared down at fox kit and fire cat that were curled together sleeping. His golden eyes softened before he gazed back up at the black haired human.

"As you can see, I am not the friendliest person for you to meet but..." Miroku's dark blue eyes widened when Sesshomaru took his hand and gently grasped the monk's.

"You...remind me of someone who is most precious to me." He gazed up meeting Miroku's eyes. The monk swallowed as he stared into Sesshomaru's beautiful face; the demon was cold hearted and conniving but he did have the beauty of a goddess. This, Sesshomaru knew and kept at his advantage.

"I apologize for making you feel the upmost uncomfortable in my prescence but your dark hair and blue eyes remind of his character. He is the only person to treat me as a person and not as a dictator." Miroku watched as the demon stood and walked over to a small bed that Kaede had made up for him, lying down he made himself comfortable and fell into a light doze. Miroku stared down at his hand and smelled Sesshomaru's remaining Sakura perfumed scent.

That's when he realized that the demon had apologized for making him uncomfortable.

Sesshomaru had apologized…

Apologized!?

He brought the hand up to his face and inhaled that sweet perfume that remained on his hands and faintly on his robes. Whoever the cold hearted demon had mated with, they had changed his attitude greatly. Miroku paused in mid thought.

Black hair and blue eyes...Miroku gasped.

He only knew one demon that was possibly strong enough to battle the Tai youkai but it couldn't be that demon could it?

...

"Kouga, why are we going to see Kagome again?" Ginta asked as he and Hakkaku finally caught up with their alpha male and best friend. Hakkaku wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he watched the tan skinned wolf smell the air.

"Yeah, it's not like she knows where Naraku is." Kouga ignored the two demons as he smelled the scent he was searching for. He was headed in the right direction and before long he would be where he needed to be.

''Come on Sesshomaru-sama!" Shippo laughed as he pulled the tall demon by his hand. Inuyasha had convinced the small fox to keep his brother occupied for a few hours while Kagome, Sango and Miroku went in search for news of Hakudoshi. The hanyou snorted in laughter when Sesshomaru stared down at the young fox; he was debating whether to run from the kit or hurt the young fox kit.

Inuyasha stayed behind to keep an eye on his elder sibling; he has quickly healed from his injuries but his body was still weak from the way he was beaten. Kaede had mentioned that his body show signs of forced penetration and while he and Miroku helped the taller male wash his silver hair he smelt Naraku's scent on his back.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed at the thought of Naraku mounting his brother. The hanyou cursed himself; he does not know why he felt so protective of his sibling but he felt obliged too.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo hollered as he pointed to the three other members of their small group returning. Inuyasha nodded as he jumped down from the tree he was seated in.

"Hey Shippo, where's Sesshomaru?" He asked. The red headed child pointed over to the tree that Inuyasha just came from. Seated at the trunk with the fire cat in his lap was Sesshomaru who was staring at the sky.

"Did you find anything?" Inuyasha asked the humans. They frowned and shook their heads.

Kagome sighed as she stretched popping her back.

"No one has heard or seen anything. It's like the time when Naraku had disappeared."

"But there was news of a demon running around asking for a silver haired young man." Sango added in. Inuyasha stared at her.

"Did they say why?" He asked. The demon slayed nodded her head and continued.

"They say that he was looking for his mate?" Inuyasha began to open his mouth but he stopped when Kagome called his name.

"What?" The young priestess gripped his sleeve as she looked in the direction where Sesshomaru was seated.

"There's a jewel shard...and it's coming fast!"

Right when those words left her mouth a gust of wind appeared and paused in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome gasped when she recognized the wind.

"It's Kouga!"

Sesshomaru stood with Kirara in his arms as the wolf demon appeared in front of the silver haired beauty. Baby blue eyes stared into gold as Kouga went forward and pulled the Tai youkai into his arms. Sesshomaru buried his face in the wolf's neck as he let Kouga's strong arms pull his body closer. Kirara mewed as she was pressed between the two demons.

Kouga pulled back and the held the silver haired demon at arm's length, his blue eyes scanned over Sesshomaru's face admiring his god like beauty. He had missed holding his beloved but Sesshomaru's aloofness made it very difficult. Sesshomaru focused his eyes elsewhere than the other demon's face. He was angry with the wolf for more than one occasion and though he was happy to have Kouga with him finally; it did not make up for his mistakes.

A frown crossed his lips making the wolf look at him in confusion. He took his hands and slid them over Sesshomaru's back and shoulders.

The group watched in shock as Kouga pulled back, running his tan hands over Sesshomaru's pale face and through his silver hair. Miroku quickly recovered, stepping forward he gained the demons' attention.

"So Kouga was the father of your child?" Sango and Kagome turned wide brown eyes on their taller team mate while Inuyasha glared at the black haired wolf. He was the reason that his impregnated mate was endangered. He growled as he pushed forward pushing the taller male back from his brother.

Kouga stumbled, turning angry blue eyes on the hanyou who now stood in front of Sesshomaru; his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha spat at his feet.

Kouga looked to Sesshomaru to make his brother back down but the elder demon only turned his head away from the wolf; his bangs hiding his eyes.

"You got some nerve showing up here, flea bag." Inuyasha taunted.

Kouga flipped his pony tail over his shoulder and took a stance ready to pounce. Inuyasha smirked, gripping the hilt tighter. Kagome hollered at them to stop but Inuyasha made her hush her mouth.

"Do you honestly think I'm letting this mongrel touch my brother?" He hissed. At that time Ikkaku and Ginta came crashing through the bushes. Upon hearing the comment Hakkaku looked at the hanyou.

"Why would he want to touch your brother? He's here for Kagome." The mohawked wolf stated. Inuyasha glared harder, Sesshomaru turned cold eyes on the human girl and Kouga almost busted a vain in his for head as he snapped his teeth at his two betas. Kagome scooted over behind Miroku when she felt a chill run down her spine from the deathly look the Tai youkai was giving her. She swore she would have been frozen on spot if he had that power.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious!?" Kouga screamed at the group. They were now seated around a small campfire; Sesshomaru seated next to Inuyasha much to the wolf's annoyance. Inuyasha let out a dark chuckle as he stared at Kouga.

"Yeah and where were you when all of this happened huh?" He asked. Kouga turned away from the hanyou, a look of shame covering his tan face. Inuyasha stood.

"Say Kouga? Where were you when my brother was being abused and tortured? When he was taken and calling for help? When his child, YOUR child, was cut from his belly and possibly killed?''

Kouga remained silent; his teeth were clenched so tight that Kagome swore they would break.

Inuyasha placed his hands on hips as he spat at the wolf demon prince.

''Some demon you are. You can't even protect your own mate."

Kagome turned angry brown eyes on the man she loved and shook her head.

"That's enough Inuyasha!" The hanyou told her to be silent before he rounded on Kouga again.

''Tell me Kouga where were you?" When the blue eyed demon began to answer, Sesshomaru stood and gave him a deathly glare. His golden orbs seemed to blaze in the lighting of the fire. Flicking his silver hair over his shoulder he snapped his fangs at Kouga.

"He was with the she-wolf Ayame. He had thrown me aside and decided to mate with her, but when he realized she would not conceive because of her age he became angry and left." Everyone turned to Kouga to see what he would say but the wolf only gazed at him in sorrow. He knew what Sesshomaru said was true but he was expecting to talk to the demon lord privately not be humiliated in front of Kagome and her friends and even worse in front of Inuyasha.

Speaking of said hanyou Inuyasha was now staring at him in disbelieve along with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Shippo was seated away from the campfire with Kirara who kept the young fox occupied. Ginta dozed lightly against a wolf and Hakkaku grunted gaining everyone's attention.

"Kouga wasn't angry with Ayame for her not being able to conceive. He just wanted to find Kagome and mate with her." He stated. Kagome shook her head trying to ignore the blush of rage that covered her cheeks and made her ears burn. Sesshomaru stepped forward, his golden irises beginning to tint turquoise as his smooth burgundy marks began to edge out on his skin.

''So after you impregnate me, you run off to mate with other women! You wretch!" But before Sesshomaru could snap his whip at Kouga's throat, Inuyasha held him back and threw him on the ground. Miroku ran over to help the hanyou tame his brother; in Sesshomaru's weakened stated it was a lot easier.

Looking back Inuyasha called to Kagome.

"Kagome, you and Sango take Kouga away from here untill me and Miroku calm down Sesshomaru."

The two girls nodded as they took the stunned wolf demon away into the forest while Miroku and Inuyasha ushered Sesshomaru into Kaede's hut.

...

"Kouga! I can't believe you! How could you do this to Sesshomaru?" Kagome continued to rant as the blue eyed demon sat and stared at the ground. He had his hands covering his face and Sango noticed he was visibly shaking. The demon slayer sighed as she took on his appearance; the wolf was torn at the decisions he has made and even though he hasn't voiced his feelings, his eyes show everything. Kouga sighed as he gazed up at the young priestess.

"I-I was being pressured by my tribe to find a woman to mate with and I was waiting on word from Sesshomaru but...it never came—"

"Because...he was captured." Sango ended. Kouga's eyes glazed over with unshed tears at the thought of his child and Sesshomaru. Their child may be dead and he could have been there to prevent it. Clenching his teeth the wolf prince growled as he wiped at his eyes. He was not going to shed tears in front of women.

Sango and Kagome watched the usually manly and rambunctious prince suppress the sobs in his throat. This was so out of his character that it made the two women uncomfortable. Kagome went and sat next to the blue eyed male, patting his back and rubbing his shoulders.

"It'll be alright Kouga. You just need to explain to Sesshomaru the pressure you were going through." Kouga grunted as he shrugged his shoulders. Sango kneeled down in front of him, looking into his eyes she gave him a gentle yet stern stare.

"You are lucky that Sesshomaru is even alive. Not too many people face Naraku and come back alive." Kagome nodded but Kouga just shrugged his shoulders again. He sniffed as he wiped as his face again. Kagome and Sango looked at each other wondering what the wolf prince was thinking.

...

Inuyasha sighed as he patted his brother on the back. Sesshomaru was laying still on his brother's chest, tears of anger running down his cheeks. The great lord of the west turned his head away from Kaede and Miroku, his hand gripping Inuyasha's robes as he clenched his teeth. He never meant for this to happen, when he and Kouga mated the wolf filled his head with silly delusions that they would be happy.

Sesshomaru wiped at his face before he looked up at Inuyasha. The hanyou stared in his brother's face as he shifted while he sat, the hard gaze making him uneasy. Sesshomaru's eyes were red and swollen, his nose and ears were tinted pink.

"Inuyasha…take me to my palace in the west so I can get away from that disgusting wolf demon." The hanyou stared at his brother. A frowned crossed Inuyasha's face as he told his brother no. Miroku, Kaede and Inuyasha waited for the demon lord to hiss and spit, to demand what he wanted and be prepared to fight.

But he simply laid his head again Inuyasha's chest and fell into a restless sleep.

The morning that followed was quiet and peaceful. Sesshomaru sighed into a strong chest as he gripped the cloth beneath him. He began to doze back off when two voices began to murmur over him.

"Is he still sleeping?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru felt the vibrations within his brother's chest as Inuyasha grunted.

"Yeah, Kouga wore him out with all of this emotional crap."

Miroku hummed, "I talked to Kouga, Inuyasha. He explained why he took up with the female wolf and why his two betas said he was looking for Kagome."

"I don't give a rat's ass on why he was looking for Kagome -"

"Inuyasha, please listen. Kouga explained to us that after he and Sesshomaru mated that Sesshomaru had reported to him that he was indeed impregnated but he said that Sesshomaru had told him that he was close to his palace where he would be safe during his pregnancy and he would send a messenger to Kouga letting him know he was safe."

Miroku sat down across the hut from his friend and continued.

"Kouga said that the message never came, he had also heard rumors that the demon lord had been seen with another demon and that he did not look pregnant. The word got to the elders of his pack and they forced him to begin to court the she wolf Ayame. When they discovered that she was still too young to conceive they forced him to begin looking for Kagome which instead he used to try and find Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha grunted again, " Yeah and? Why didn't he just say so?"

"Inuyasha, Kouga was practically in tears, even though he didn't let them fall he is torn about what happened and the only person that could heal his wounds...is your brother."

"How? Sesshomaru wants to kill him not comfort him."

"Inuyasha you have to convince Sesshomaru that he needs to speak with Kouga and learn the truth. Kouga is deeply upset and I know that your brother is too. But right now, your brother is the only one that can calm him down.'' With that said the monk walked out of the hut leaving the half breed alone with his brother once again.

Inuyasha's golden eyes gazed down at Sesshomaru.

"I know you're awake. You heard everything Miroku said?" Sesshomaru remained silent. The monk's words played over in his mind. The older demon sat up, gold met gold as he stared into his brother's eyes.

"I have no reason to reassure the wolf." Inuyasha sighed. He should have known that his brother was going to be stubborn.

"You have to admit that everything Kouga told Miroku made sense. Didn't Hakudoshi capture you only a few days after you went to your castle?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Did you send a message to Kouga?"

The silver haired beauty frowned which Inuyasha took for a no.

"Sesshomaru, I know I am the last person you want to hear advice from but talk to Kouga. He may not be the brightest demon out there but he is loyal. He is a wolf after all."

Sesshomaru watched as his brother stood, walking out of the hut with his red hoari flowing behind him. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side, his silver hair flowing over his shoulder. He knew Inuyasha would send the wolf in to speak with him but Sesshomaru did not feel like speaking to him. He was tired of speaking, he was tired of caring, he was tired of being second best to anyone who dared tried to care about him.

His father left him for Inuyasha and his human mother, left him the sword of healing instead of the sword of destruction which Inuyasha wields. His mother constantly mocks him and he is defeated by his younger brother because he will not allow his heart to open but the one time he does, it is trampled on and thrown away like garbage.

His frown deepened, would he ever be truly happy in this life on Earth? The gods mock him and laugh at him as they watch him roam the lands looking for happiness.

"Sesshomaru?"

Cold, golden eyes clashed with baby blue as Kouga entered the hut. The wolf swallowed hard; he hoped he left this hut alive. Kouga kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru. The pale demon raised a hand and Kouga flinched waiting for a slap or those deadly poison claws but it never came. He only felt a soft hand run through his ebony locks that cascaded over his shoulders.

"You let down your hair." The golden eyed demon stated. Kouga gave a small smile as Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, he loved having the demon play in his hair and it was rare at times that he would get affection from the usually icy demon.

"Uh..yeah. Kagome said it would relieve my headache." What did he say that for?

Sesshomaru removed his hand, that cold demeanor returning. Kouga sighed, sitting down fully in front of the demon that he had loved for so long. He wished for Sesshomaru to fall into his arms like he did when they first mated but those times where gone.

Their pup was possibly dead and here they were their relationship in pieces. Taking a tan hand, Kouga gently gripped Sesshomaru's face, pulling that beautiful face towards him he kissed those rose petal lips gently.

"Sesshomaru, please forgive me." The demon lord gave a hiss before he pushed Kouga away from him. Kouga just continued to pull the dog demon to him, he would fight Sesshomaru if he had to he had to let him know.

After ten minutes of struggling, Kouga finally crushed the silver haired demon to his chest in a hug. Black and silver hair mixed together as Kouga clenched his teeth together. He smelt poison, felt the sting of Sesshomaru's poison nails dug into his skin.

"Sesshomaru, please...ah…" Kouga groaned in pain. He had black spots invading his vision, he felt faint but he refused to let go.

"Sesshomaru! Kouga let go, he'll kill you!" Kagome's cries were heard. The young priestess began to run forward but Inuyasha grabbed her and held her back. Miroku and Sango watched in anticipation, their hearts hammering as the saw the green glow on Kouga's chest.

Kouga held onto his mate even his breath came out in shallow gasps, his heart beat was slowing and he couldn't see. Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way as he and Miroku ran forward. Inuyasha wrenched Sesshomaru away, blood soaking his nails. Miroku caught Kouga as the demon fell backwards.

Kouga's dull blue eyes watched in sadness as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his brother's neck; Inuyasha cradling the demon gently in his arms. Kagome ran to Kouga as Miroku unbuckled his chest armor, the schoolgirl took out a sweet substance and poured it on the claw marks making the wolf hiss in pain.

Inuyasha, who began to pull away from his brother but Sesshomaru refused to release his grip. The half breed sighed in defeat as he sat down against the wall, allowing Sesshomaru to wrap his arms around the hanyou's waist and lay his head on his chest. Kagome seethed in anger as she stormed over to the two demons.

"How could you try and kill him Sesshomaru? He is your mate and the father of your child!"

Inuyasha was tired. Today had worn him out and he didn't feel like dealing with a hollering woman. Inuyasha lifted his hand and waved Kagome away.

"Leave him alone, Kagome. We have nothing to do with what he decides to do to the wolf."

"But Inuyasha, he could have killed him."

"Yeah, most demons have that natural instinct when they feel that their mate has the scent of another demon."

"But why isn't Kouga aggressive to Sesshomaru, you said so yourself that he had Naraku's scent all over him." Sango asked. Inuyasha sighed again; he was beginning to have a headache.

"The scent has faded, but I can still smell a female scent on Kouga that's why Sesshomaru is so aggressive." Kagome began to speak again but Sango laid a hand on her shoulder making the young girl back down from the argument. The demon slayer knew that Kagome was also jealous that Sesshomaru was remaining close to Inuyasha, for it was hard for the whole group to see the once ill-tempered brothers being calm and docile.

Sesshomaru turned his head away, resting his nose in his brother's hoari, taking in his scent of trees and grass. Inuyasha grunted to something the priestess had said and he heard the beads around Inuyasha's neck click together. It was calming to his fiery emotions and he was shocked with himself that he would ever rely on his younger brother so much.

After everything had settled down, Kouga was laying still staring up at the ceiling. His torso was wrapped in bandages covering the ugly wounds. The blue eyes wondered over to Sesshomaru who was dozing against Inuyasha. Jealousy boiled up in the prince's chest, Inuyasha was leaning over Sesshomaru as if he was protecting an injured mate.

Kouga hated seeing his mate in the arms of another.

Kagome twitched; she hated seeing Inuyasha be so compassionate to somebody else.


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know. Everyone was waiting for this to be a new chapter about Sesshomaru but don't worry its coming. I had gotten a review and I would like to clarify my reasons on writing this story.

I have failed to read good stories starring Sesshomaru as a uke, and I have failed to see a story with Kouga and Sesshomaru as a pairing. The reason I wrote this story and gave it the plot that I have is because I thought that it would be interesting and different.

I personally think that Sesshomaru could be dominate or submissive as he so chooses. It doesn't matter who is the strongest it depends on who he decides is worthy enough to take his position as the dominate. In many stories that I have read Sesshomaru is stronger than Naraku before he get his hands on the jewel but yet you still have people making Sesshomaru the submissive. In my story Sesshomaru chose to be the submissive and give himself to Kouga not because Kouga is stronger but because he deems Kouga worthy of his love and devotion.

I enjoy manipulating these characters because I grew up on Inuyasha and love it with a passion. There is another side to Sesshomaru where he is that loving and caring person and not just the cold hearted bastard that a lot of the characters make him out to be. I wanted to keen in on this side of him and show a different side to the demon lord.

I love Kouga, I love Inuyasha and I love Sesshomaru plus the many other characters out there. So this is a fan fiction website where we can write our stories for free. Manipulate the characters however we want, make up our own plots and yes the story will have a good ending and I will finish it.

It at least deserves that.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kouga was up walking around the village looking for Sesshomaru. His wounds were healing rapidly; he had a slight limp to his walk considering the poison had weaken him a tad bit. But Kouga had endured Sesshomaru's poison before and his body had created a natural defense to it.

"Have you seen a tall silver haired demon that sort of looked like Inuyasha?" He asked an elderly woman. The woman gave him a small smile.

"Oh yes dear, he was with Inuyasha, they were headed to the Bone Eater's Well." Kouga thanked the woman and followed after his mate's and Inuyasha's scent. He had never been to the well but he had heard the children of the village speaking of it, saying Kagome jumps in and disappears.

Ten minutes after limping Kouga finally made it to the clearing; he hid himself in the trees when he saw Sesshomaru sitting against the well and Inuyasha lying in his brother's lap letting the older demon play with his ears.

"Tell me one thing, Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha started opening his eyes to stare at his brother. He was stunned to see the sadness that reflected in the same colored eyes as his. He had never seen his brother with this expression before not even when he saw their father when fighting Sounga.

"Whats is it that you wish to hear Inuyasha?" He drawled out. Inuyasha sighed.

"Why Kouga? You could have any princess or lady demon that you would want and you choose Kouga of all people." Sesshomaru lightly thumped Inuyasha's forehead making the younger grunt at him.

"Do you not approve of him younger brother?"

"Approve? I can't stand the bastard."

"Yet it was you that wished for me to speak with him." Inuyasha paused for a minute thinking about what to say. Sesshomaru removed his hands from his younger brother's hair; the hanyou noticed his eyes glazing over with worry. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, he didn't want to do this but he had too.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry for talking about Kouga. I know you love him." Sesshomaru gave a small smile as his brother's words and Kouga became melancholy. He had wanted to talk to his mate by himself but since last night Inuyasha would not leave his brother's side.

It was bothering him greatly and he also knew that it was bothering Kagome as well. The human girl would not say anything because of the fear she had in case she upset the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru ignored the girl as if she was not there but yet he spoke to the demon slayer and the monk.

Sesshomaru's instinct felt the jealousy falling off the young girl and like any proud demon would do, he bluntly ignored her and flaunted his relationship with Inuyasha in her face. Kouga sighed as he slumped back onto the soft grass, his energy was leaving him and he didn't feel like hearing Inuyasha's insults.

As Kouga began to relax the trees were struck down by a green whip and standing in front of him was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Kouga gave a frown as he gave a deep sigh; great now he was going to hear the loud mouth hanyou.

But instead of Inuyasha cursing and bellowing like he usually did he patted the taller dog demon on the shoulder.

"I'll be close by if you need me." He said his voice threatening as his eyes glanced over to the wolf demon. Sesshomaru nodded and watched as his brother leapt into the trees.

"Why is it that you need to spy on this Sesshomaru, Kouga?" He asked. Kouga gazed at his love, a look of longing in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, please can we talk?" The wolf begged his mate. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair before he turned his gaze to his mate. He motioned for the wolf demon to follow after him and Kouga did not hesitate to follow after the beautiful demon like a sick puppy.

"You shall speak." Sesshomaru said as he sat in the spot that he and Inuyasha had occupied only a few minutes earlier. Kouga gave a small smile as he sat down next to the pale demon.

"So…I'm pretty sure that Inuyasha told you everything?" Kouga said and Sesshomaru gave a soft grunt. The black haired male took that as a yes before he started ringing at his pelt. His blue eyes gazed over his love's now smaller form, Sesshomaru was still as tall as usual but he had lost plenty of his muscle mass.

During the period of their mating, their youki had intertwined giving each other more power and during that time Sesshomaru had regained his left arm. Kouga ached to see Sesshomaru without that kimono, he wished to see him showing him that love as he did the day that they mated but he had made too many mistakes and—

"Do you wish to speak with me Kouga or daydream?" Kouga nodded his head and swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He was taking a very big chance here and if he ended up be headed then so be it. Sesshomaru turned his head to glare at his tan mate when Kouga refused to respond to him only to have his lips captured in a chaste kiss.

Kouga prayed to all Gods out there that Sesshomaru would not try to kill him again but the wolf demon jumped in surprise when he felt Sesshomaru's claws run through his black hair. Sesshomaru pressed back eagerly as he gripped Kouga by the neck and allowed the wolf to enter his mouth. Kouga groaned into the kiss and he gently pushed his love back against the forest floor where they continued their passionate kiss.

….

Inuyasha coughed awkwardly as he turned his head from the steamy scene that was quickly developing. The last thing that he had seen was Kouga sliding his hand up Sesshomaru's kimono.

"Inuyasha?" The hanyou looked down to see the young priestess staring up at him, a bowl of ramen in her hands. Inuyasha smiled as he hoped down out of the tree to take the bowl from her and he and Kagome sat down together at the roots.

"Kouga said that he was coming to talk to Sesshomaru, did everything work out okay?" She asked as she watched Inuyasha devour the noodles. The hanyou slurped up the last bit before he sat the bowl aside and wiped at his mouth.

"They are talking now. I hope Sesshomaru leaves his sorry ass." Kagome gave a small smile. She hoped that Sesshomaru and Kouga would work it out because truthfully she thought that they made a beautiful couple. They were the exact opposites and fit together so well.

"I think that they will be okay." Inuyasha turned gold eyes onto the young priestess in question.

"Oh really? You, the one that was shocked that they were both guys?" Kagome giggled as she dusted off some dirt from her socks.

"I was at first but now I see that it's cute. I think they make a good pair." Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome went on to talk about what Sesshomaru and Kouga's children would look like. He had to say that it was good that she was accepting them but now she found something else to talk about.

"I knew that Eiri read yaoi but it's different when it's real—"

"Read what?"

"Yaoi."

"What the hell is that?" Kagome leaned up and whispered in Inuyasha's ear and the hanyou blushed a bright red.

…

"Ah…ah…nghh…ugh…" Sesshomaru panted as Kouga sucked on his collar bone, all wounds that he previously had have disappeared leaving his flesh for the wolf's tongue to explore. The silver haired demon half-heartedly tried to push his mate away but Kouga refused to allow that sweet body away from his grasp.

"K-Kouga…"The silver haired demon gasped as Kouga worked his tongue over each nipple, Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure. The silver haired demon's brown knitted together when he looked down at the black hair that was fanned out over his chest and abdomen.

Golden eyes widened in shock and Sesshomaru started to panic.

_" Hehe…Look at what I have here the great and powerful Sesshomaru, defenseless and with child." Naraku chided as he stared down at the silver haired demon. Hakudoshi was standing behind the black haired spider demon as Naraku continued to laugh. Sesshomaru growled in his throat; he wished that he could rip the spider's throat out but he was chained to the wall. _

_ While he had been in his castle preparing a letter, the male child of Naraku's rode in on his demon horse and killed all of his guards. Sesshomaru fought back as much as he could but with his youki being limited to helping his pup, he fell at the hands of the small child. Not wasting any time the silver haired child had knocked him unconscious and drug him to Naraku's castle where Kagura had chained him to the wall and where Naraku had now showed his wretched face. _

_ "So, Lord Sesshomaru, whose child are you carrying?" Naraku's red eyes clashed with Sesshomaru's amber orbs and he shivered with sick pleasure at the hatred that was shown. The spider simply smiled as he walked forward, his hand out stretched as he ran his fingers through silver locks. _

_ "Hakudoshi." He said in one word and the small devil child walked forward. _

_ "His child belongs to that of that arrogant wolf prince, Kouga. He and that scoundrel are mates and they planned the actual ceremony after the birth of the child." _

_ A smirk crossed Naraku's pale face as Sesshomaru snapped his teeth at the hand in his hair. Naraku dismissed Hakudoshi and began pulling at his own robes, quickly letting them fall to the floor. Sesshomaru watched the dark haired man as he let his hakama fall to floor revealing his naked form. _

_ "I will kill you if you lay a hand on me." Naraku smiled as he pulled out a jewel shard fragment. Holding it between his thumb and index finger, he flicked the jewel and imbedded it inside of Sesshomaru's belly. The silver haired demon gasped in pain as the jewel sunk into his skin and his stomach started to give off a faint glow. He felt the child inside of his large stomach began to pulse with life. _

_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened with panic and Naraku only laughed as he drew closer to the demon. _

_ "I shall mate with you and release my seed inside of your womb. The jewel that I have placed inside of you will allow another child to grow and you will create me a powerful heir." _

Sesshomaru gasped as the memories of Naraku mounting him and forcibly penetrating him returned. Kouga took this as a sign of pleasure from his mate and pushed forward, sheathing himself inside of Sesshomaru. The wolf groaned as he felt a shiver go up his spine. Taking his hand he ran it over Sesshomaru's mating mark but he was quickly bitten on the wrist by two sharp fangs.

"Ow! What the he—"

Kouga gasped for breath when a clawed hand encircled his throat and Sesshomaru rose from the position on his back, magenta marks jagged and wild; his fangs longer and sharper, hair wild and the once calm gold eyes red with blood lust.

"Sesshomaru—"Kouga choked out as the demon squeezed his throat cutting off his air supply. He stared into those wild eyes wondering what could have made his mate react in such a way.

…..

Inuyasha's ears perked up atop of his head and he sniffed the air. Kagome gave the half demon a curious glance.

"What is Inuyasha?" She asked rising along with him when he stood. The demon snapped his fangs together as he jumped into the trees and took off. Kagome stared after him before she followed. She hoped everything was okay and prayed that it didn't involve Sesshomaru and Kouga.

Inuyasha landed on the branch that over looked Kouga and Sesshomaru and he stared in shock as Sesshomaru held onto Kouga by the throat; blood seeping out from the large scratches that were made with his claws.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down next to the two demons. He ran forward and gripped his brother's wrist and tore him away from Kouga, ignoring the fact that the wolf demon could have lost his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she ran into the clearing. She gasped when she saw a bloody Kouga fall back onto the ground barely breathing and Inuyasha wrestling with his half naked brother. Letting Inuyasha handle Sesshomaru, she raced forward to tend to Kouga, hoping the Sesshomaru didn't use his poison.

Inuyasha was thrown aside and Sesshomaru snarled at Kagome as the school girl ran towards Kouga. Her black hair falling over her shoulders and her pale skin shined in the sunlight. Inuyasha caught himself in mid-flight and he gasped when he saw Sesshomaru making his way towards a completely oblivious Kagome. The girl was too caught up in trying to help Kouga and didn't notice her own life in danger.

"KAGOME!" The young priestess turned to see who called her name and she stared in shock when Sesshomaru was right on top of her, poison claws aiming for her throat. The school girl closed her eyes and screamed. Waiting for the poison claws to rip into her chest but it never came.

Peeking open an eye, she sat up and looked around and saw Kouga wrestling with his mate.

"Kouga!?" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha jumped to her side.

"You okay?" He asked. Kagome nodded and before she could utter another word, Inuyasha snatched her up by her shirt and pushed her towards the village.

"Go get Miroku! Hurry!" Kagome hesitated but nodded. She knew that Inuyasha and Kouga could handle the upset demon, both have dealt with worse.

…

"Miroku! Miroku!" Kagome hollered as she ran into the hut. The monk stood from his seat beside Sango and stared at the priestess in worry as Kagome ran to him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" He asked as she tried to catch her breath, she gazed up at him with tears in her brown eyes.

"I-It's Inuyasha and Kouga! Something is wrong with Sesshomaru and he's gone crazy! You have to help them!" Before Sango could get to her feet, Kagome had drug Miroku out of the hut. The demon slayer sighed as she gripped her sword in her fist. She never used it much but she would if she needed to. As she made her way to the door she noted Shippo and Kirara following after her.

"Shippo, you and Kirara stay her and wait for us to come back." She said sternly. Shippo started to whine and Kirara mewed. Sango rolled her eyes, Kagome has spoiled the boy.

"But I wanna go to!"

"I said no Shippo! Now stay here and we will be back shortly." Leaving no word for argument she left and followed the path into Inuyasha's forest.

…..

"Goddamnit!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru gripped ahold of his haori and bit into his collarbone. Kouga had ahold of the taiyoukai's waist and had been dragging him away from the hanyou but in the process Sesshomaru had grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's kimono.

They had been struggling with the demon for about ten minutes now and they were quickly getting tired. Kouga was panting, the wound on his neck still letting out the red liquid that gave him life along with a few other scratches and one gash across his chest close to the one he was give the previous night.

Inuyasha had cuts on his face along with a few bruises here and there from where he scuffled with his brother and had many bit marks along his left arm.

"Inuyasha! Kouga!" Miroku called as he ran up to the wrestling demons. Inuyasha smiled in relief but was caught off guard when Sesshomaru snarled and jumped on him biting at his face. Miroku sighed; pulling out a sutra from his robe he threw it forward catching the taiyoukai on the back with it.

Blue lights emitted and the sutra shocked Sesshomaru; his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he quickly fell back from Inuyasha and into Kouga's arms. Kagome sighed in relief as she saw what had happened from a few feet away.

"Thank goodness, no one was seriously hurt." She rasped. Kouga's nose twitched and he lifted his love in his arms. Inuyasha wiped at the scratches on his face trying to rid them of the stinging but he watched as Kouga began to walk to the village but he collapsed in the process. Miroku kneeled down next to the demon and looked over him.

"Kouga, my friend, you gave lost too much blood. Why not let me carry Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will help you?" Kouga sighed as Miroku left no room for argument; the monk handed his staff to Kagome before he lifted Sesshomaru in his arms and started his way back to the village. Inuyasha sighed and helped Kouga up on his feet and both demons limped after Miroku. Inuyasha grunted when he looked up at Kouga out of the corner of his eye.

"What, dog breath?" Kouga grunted. Inuyasha sighed as he rubbed at his face again.

"You know something, you got some balls to keep dealing with this crap. I'm surprised Sesshomaru is even keeping you alive."

Kouga sighed at that thought; it was obvious that Kouga was weaker than Sesshomaru but the demon had given himself to Kouga. What demon in their right mind would not take an invitation like that?

"How did you mount him anyway?" Inuyasha asked again as they came closer to Kaede's hut. Kagome turned to the two demons but quickly decided to leave them be and follow in after Miroku.

"He topped me."

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the wolf demon before a blush crossed his face. Kouga rolled his eyes when Inuyasha opened his mouth then paused as if rethinking about what he was going to say.

"Inuyasha, you're brother impaled himself upon me. I'm sure you can understand that. I was ready for Sesshomaru to mount me and take me as his mate but he chose to allow me to take him instead."

With that said Kouga walked inside the hut to be treated by Kagome. Inuyasha willed the blush away from his cheeks and he stood staring at the doorway where the wolf had disappeared. Sesshomaru had given himself to Kouga.

He knew that Sesshomaru was pretty much the most powerful demon in this land besides himself and Kouga was like in the top twenty. Inuyasha sighed as he started to gain a headache from thinking.

….

Sango sighed as she walked through the forest; she knew that the commotion between Kouga and Sesshomaru was over but she had sensed a demonic presence and decided to investigate. The fair skinned woman walked along the forest floor failing to notice a green tentacle that was sliding in the shadows.

"Something isn't right." She said allowed as she gripped her sword. Her brown eyes gazed around the area and she ran towards a bush that was rustling. Unsheathing her sword she brought it down but stopped in mid strike when she noticed a small child huddled in a blanket.

"Huh?" Sango said as she moved her sword aside. The child turned to look at her with large blue eyes that were filled with tears. The child wiped at it's pale face before he stood on shaky legs that about a foot long.

It hobbled towards her with its chubby hands outstretched as tears began to cascade down it's cheeks.

"Mommy!" It screamed and it clutched onto her kimono. Sango stared down at the child as he continued to cry into her apron, it was small and looked no older than about a year old then she noted its pointed ears.

"So…you're a demon. You can't be any older than a few weeks to some months old considering how old you look. Tell me little one, who is your mother?" Large blue eyes gazed up at her that was lightly swollen. Scooping the child up in her arms, she sheathed her sword.

"Tell me, what sort of demon are you?" She asked again as the child buried its face in her bosom. It sniffed before he yawned revealing two small fangs.

"My-my dada's a wolf…and mama…is...silver…" The toddler's eyes became half lidded and it drew it's brow as if trying to remember. Sango gasped taking in the child features for the first time.

He had pale skin with high cheek bones; he had large slanted blue eyes along with a straight nose and black hair that fell into his eyes. Sango stared harder and tried to picture the child with magenta stripes and a violet moon on his forehead.

She paused and brought her hand up to the child's forehead; pushing back his gangs she gasped when a crescent violet moon was placed directly in the center of his forehead.

"Oh my word…" She gasped. Tightening her hold on the child she raced back towards the village, hollering for Inuyasha and Miroku the whole way.

Red eyes watched from the shadows and a sinister chuckle rung through the air.

"Perfect."


End file.
